Crazy Partner
by hitomi chiba
Summary: CHAP 2 UP..Mempunyai partner kerja memang menyenangkan, tapi jika dia terus mengganggumu itu adalah hal yang menyebalkan bukan? SasuNaru RnR..
1. Chapter 1

kring kring

Bunyi alarm memecahkan keheningan dalam ruanga meter yang di huni oleh mahkluk pirang yang masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Pagi sudah datang satu jam yang lalu dan mahkluk pirang ini masih asik bermain dalam dunia mimpinya. Bahkan kini dia mengeratkan selimutnya, menghindari dari hawa dingin pagi hari yang membuat manusia malas bangun dari tempat tidur seperti mahkluk pirang satu ini.

kring kring

Alarm masih berbunyi nyaring memenuhi ruangan yang tak layak di sebut kamar karena bentuknya persis seperti kapal pecah. Dan mau tak mau mahkluk dalam selimut itu mengeluarkan tangannya dan mengambil jam alarm yang masih meraung meminta untuk di perhatikan.

Alarm sudah berada di tangan dan dalam hitungan detik alarm itu akan menemuai ajalnya

Brakk

Suara barang di lempar memenuhi ruangan, setelah itu hening kembali seperti tak ada kehidupan. Rupanya sosok itu mengambil alarm hanya untuk di banting karena telah mengganggu tidurnya.

Drrttt drrttt

Kali ini getaran dari ponsel disebelah mahkluk pirang itu yang meminta perhatian. Dengan malas-malasan ia meraih ponsel di dekatnya, membuka matanya sedikit hanya untuk menemukan mahkluk pirang itu melebarkan matanya dan loncat dari atas tempat tidur.

"Aku terlambattttt..."

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Always SasuNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Boy Love, YAOI dll**

* * *

Hosh hosh

Menyeka peluh yang jatuh dari dahinya,seorang pemuda pirang terus mengayuh sepedanya melintasi jalanan kota yang sangat ramai. Sebisa mungkin pemuda itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, menyalip siapapun yang ada dihadapannya.

Berbekal gaya sepedanya yang mirip salah satu pembalam terkenal di dunia, pemuda pirang tadi bisa tepat waktu datang ke kantor tempat kerjanya yang pertama kali.

"Untung aku tak terlambat." Pemuda itu berujar pelan dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang akan menjadi tempatnya bekerja.

Sesampai di ruangan tempatnya bekerja, pemuda itu menduduki satu kursi yang masih kosong yang memang adalah tempatnya. Tak ada yang mempedulikan pemuda pirang yang baru datang itu, semuanya sibuk pada urusan masing-masing

"Hei.."

Suara sapaan santai dari samping mejanya, membuat Naruto mangalihkan pandangan dari komputer pada orang di sampingnya dan memberikan senyuman terbaikkya pada orang yang telah menyapanya.

"Ya?" Sebisa mungkin Naruto mengeluarkan aura ramah yang dia miliki, dia ingin dicap baik oleh teman-teman kerjanya.

Orang itu tak langsung menangagapi ramah tamah Naruto ,dia malah memperhatikan Naruto dari atas ke bawah dan keatas lagi. "Kau-" menjeda kalimatnya, orang itu masih memperhatikan Naruto. "-laki-laki atau perempuan?"

'Pertanyaan yang menyinggung, kenapa selalu pertanyaan ini. Hiks.. hiks..' Batin Naruto, merutuki nasibnya yang selalu di ragukan gendernya sejak taman kanak-kanak.

"Abaikan. Berikan tanganmu." Ucap orang yang masih memperhatikan Naruto. "Cepat berikan tanganmu!" Ulangnya sekali lagi saat Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Ah ya!" Naruto dengan gugup mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di tarik oleh orang di sebelah Naruto.

"Tangan yang halus," Orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada tangan Naruto yang masih di pegangnya, lalu mengecup punggung tangan Naruto. "Uchiha Sasuke, partnermu mulai sekarang. Namamu?" Orang itu atau Sasuke memberikan kedipan mata pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung menarik tangannya yang habis di kecup Sasuke dan agak menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Ucap Naruto cepat, dia memeliki prasangka buruk pada orang di sebelahnya. 'Jauhi dia, bahaya! Bahaya!' Teriak batin Naruto menyuruhnya menjauhi Sasuke.

"Baiklah Naruto-" Menjeda ucapannya sebantar, dan dalam sekejab Sasuke sudah ada begitu dekat dengan Naruto, "-jadilah partner yang menyenangkan." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto dan tak lupa meniupnya pelan, membuat tubuh Naruto menegang seketika. "Mengerti?" Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dan kembali pada tempatnya mengerjakan pekerjaanya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung.

'Dia benar-benar bahaya' Naruto melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya, dan itu keputusan yang salah. Karena Sasuke juga memandangnya, dan memberikan kedipan matanya sekali lagi. 'Dia gilaaa'

'Hiks.. hiks.. selamat tinggal masa ketenanganku hiks.. hiks..' Naruto menangis dalam hati, meratapi nasib mempunyai patner kerja orang gila macam Sasuke.

.

.

Hari pertama kerja Naruto berjalan lancar, hanya pada bagian perkenalannya saja dengan Sasuke yang membuatnya tak nyaman tapi setelah itu Sasuke pergi entah kemana dan belum kembali sampai waktu para pekerja pulang.

Naruto berjalan menuju parkiran sepedanya dengan semangatnya, pekerjaannya belum terlalu berat jadi dia masih memiliki semangat untuk mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat sampai apartemennya.

Meninggalkan parkiran dan melesat menuju jalanan, Naruto terus mengayuh sepedanya tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hai partner." Naruto terlonjak kaget saat seseorang mensejajari laju sepedanya. Hampir dia akan menabrak tiang lampu di hadapannya.

"Kau! kenapa ,mengikutiku!" Naruto berteriak kaget.

"Tentu saja pulang." Jawab Sasuke santai dan terus mensejajari Naruto.

"Berikan tanganmu." Sasuke berteriak dari balik helm yang dia pakai.

"Untuk apa? Aku tak mau?" Tolak Naruto yang masih trauma atas kejadian tadi pagi dikantor.

"Cepat berikan tanganmu." Sasuke terus memaksa. "Berikan atau kuambil paksa." Suara Sasuke berubah dingin dan mengancam, mau tak mau membuat Naruto takut dan akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto erat. "Pegang erat-erat." Setelah selesai dengan ucapannya, Sasuke langsung tancap gas melaju lumayan kencang dan membawa Naruto malaju bersamanya.

"Hwaaaa..."

Naruto hanya bisa berteriak, walau jalanan masih sepi, karena mereka memang pulang sebelum jam orang kerja pulang. Naruto sangat kaget dengan teindakan tiba-taba Sasuke barusan. Bahkan jantungnya hampir copot tadi.

"lepaskan! Aku bisa sendiri! Lepasss!" Naruto terus meminta untuk dilepaskan. Apartemen Naruto sudah terlihat dan Naruto semakin keras berteriak. "Lihat di depan Apartemenku, lepaskan aku!" Naruto beretriak lebih keras.

Dan akhirnya tepat disamping jalan Apartemen Naruto, Sasuke berhenti.

Sasuke bersiap untuk pergi lagi, "Sampai jumpa besok partner." Ucap Sasuke dan memberikan lambaian tangan pada Naruto lalu melaju lagi dengan kencang.

"Jantungku! Jantungku!" Naruto terus bekata 'jantungku', sungguh dia masih belum siap menemui ajalnya di usia semuda ini, bahkan dia belum menerima gaji pertamanya.

"Jika aku bersama partner seperti orang gila macam Sasuke-san aku bisa ikut gila." Naruto berbicara sendiri, mengerutu sepanjang jalan menuju aprtemennya. "Aku gila." terikan Naruto kali ini memuatnya menerima hadiah panci dari pintu yang terbuka dibelakangnya. Sebelum itu Naruto lari terbirit-birit. Masuk dalam apartemen sederhanya.

.

.

Sementara itu dalam sebuah apartemen yang lebih baik, bisa dikatakan sangat baik karena hanya orang-orang menengah keatas yang bisa menempati tempat tersebut bahkan orang menengah pun sepertinya masih sulit tinggal di apartemen itu. Sosok yang di ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum sendiri membayangkan teman kerjanya. Dia tek pernah menyangka ternyata bekerja semenyenangkan ini. Dia akan berbicara pada kakaknya nanti, bahwa dia menerima pekerjaannya barunya.

Cklek

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke dari layar besar yang sedari tadi menyala tampa di tonton olehnya. Sosok sang kakak Uchiha Itachi yang di tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Aniki, aku menerima pekerjaannya tapi akau tak mau menjadi wakilmu." Sasuke langsung to the point pada kakaknya.

"Terus kau mau ditempatkan dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai wakil perusahaan Sasuke." Itachi agak tak terima dengan keputusan seenak adiknya itu.

"Aku mau bersama di tempat karyawan baru di terima, tempat training." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan kesengsaraan kakaknya.

"Kemampuanmu tak dibutuhkan disana, kau jangan seenaknya. Bagaimanapun itu perusahaan keluarga kita. Kau harus ikut membantu juga." Itachi masih saja tak terima dengan keputusan Sasuke.

"Aku masih bisa membantumu, aku hanya ingin disana sebentar. Toh aku masih dengan mudah membantumu. Pekerjaanku disana hanya kamuflase, ayolah aniki kali ini saja kau membiakan otouto-mu berbuat semaunya."

"Kapan aku tak menyetujui ucapanmu." Itachi mulai lelah dengan pembicaraan ini, dia takkan mungkin menang dari adik kesayangannya yang sangat kurang ajar ini. Menghela nafasnya, Itachi akhirrnya menyetujui permintaan adiknya.

"Thanks brother." Ucap Sasuke pada kakaknya dan pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Itachi yang tersenyum masam.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Saya lagi semangat ngetik inih, padahal udah mau UN, doa in ya semoga UN ku gak keganggu sama fanfic-fanficku yang terus bermunculan. Beneran aku gak bisa berhenti mikirin fanfic, satu kelar satu lagi masuk jadi gak bisa berhenti buat ngetik. Dan semoga bisa updeth cepet**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Cit cit

Suasana pagi yang damai, di apartemen yang sederhana. Seorang pemuda pirang masih saja bergelung dalam selimutnya. Pemuda itu atau Naruto masih dengan nyamannya berkeliaran dalam dunia mimpi. Naruto akan bangun jika alarm berbunyi, tapi gak deh kan alarmnya kemarin di banting. Jadi bisa dipastikan Naruto akan bangun kesiangan nantinya.

drap

drap

drap

Derap langkah pelan mendominasi kamar Naruto, seseorang menghampiri Naruto dan jongkok disampingnya. Mengamati wajah lucu Naruto yang masih terlelap.

"Hoi putri tidur! Ayo bangun." Suaranya bariton yang sangat digilai kaum hawa mengalun indah di telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto semakin terbenam dalam selimut. Melihat usahanya sia-sia sosok itu mendekatkan diri pada telinga Naruto dan meniupnya pelan membuat Naruto melenguh pelan, dan setelah itu kembali tertidur tenang.

Menggelengkan kepalanya sosok itu tak kehilangan akal, akhirnya sosok itu mengelitik pinggang Naruto tak lupa juga masih meniup telinganya.

"Ahaha.. hentikan, ini geli.." Suara tawa Naruto membuat sosok disampingnya terkekeh pelan. Tapi tetap saja Naruto bandel tak membuka matanya. Sosok itu semakin menggelitiki Naruto, membuat Naruto tak tahan dan akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Ku bilang hentikan!" Naruto berteriak dan bangun dari tidurnya memandang sekitar hanya untuk mendapati keheningan. "Hanya perasaan, hoaaammm.. " Menguap panjang, Naruto turun dari ranjang, menyentuhkan kaki telanjangnya pada lantai kayu yang dingin membuatnya merinding. "Jam berapa ini? Ibu aku masih mengantuk!" Teriak Naruto memanggil ibunya yang mungkin sekarang sedang memasak di rumah sana. Merenggangkan tubuhnya Naruto akan beranjak untuk mandi sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena sesuatu mencengkaram pergelangan kakinya.

Seketika Naruto membeku, melihat kebawah hanya untuk mendapati sebuah tangan putih yang muncul dari bawah ranjangnya mencengkaram erat pergelangan kakinya erat. Naruto sudah pucat pasi, dia tak bisa berhadapan dengan hal mistis seperti ini. "Ku mohon, apapun itu lepaskan kakiku. Aku tak akan mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin mandi." Suara Naruto bergetar

Wajah Naruto semakin pucat begitu sebuah kepala berambut hitam muncul dari bawah ranjang, Naruto menahan nafasnya melihat kepala itu semakin keluar dari bawah ranjang, kakinya masih di cengkeram erat.

"Waaa..."

Brukk

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Boy Love, YAOI dll**

* * *

Brukk

Naruto tumbang alias pingsan, sementara sosok yang tadi menakuti Naruto hanya garuk-garuk kepala dan keluar dari bawah tempat tidur Naruto. "Yah pingsan." Sosok itu memandang tubuh pingsan Naruto di atas tempat tidur. Enak banget jatuhnya di atas kasur. "Oy bangun." Mengguncang tubuh Naruto, bahkan dia sudah menendang tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh dari tempat tidurnya..

"Aduh sakit." Naruto memegang kepalanya yang baru saja menyentuh lantai. Naruto belum sadar jika ada sosok yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Ayo bangun."

Tangan putih yang terjulur didepannya membuat Naruto ingat adegan sebelum dia pingsan, dimana ada tangan putih yang mencengkeram kakinya. Jangan bilang jika hantu tadi belum pergi.

"Om hantu maafkan aku! Aku janji tak akan bangun kesiangan atau mengganggumu. Ku mohon jangan ganggu aku~" Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan mengangkat kedua tangan khas orang memohon, membuat sosok dihaadapannya memandang heran.

"Aku bukan hantu."

"Ehh, lalu siapa kau?" Naruto masih menundukan kepalanya, siapa tahu sosok didepannya ini membohonginya kan.

"Ck, dasar bodoh. Tentu ini aku."

"Aku tak bodoh." Naruto yang tak terima akhirnya memandang sosok yang dari tadi tak berani dia lihat. Melompong dan juga heran."Kau! Ugh siapa aku lupa." Naruto menunjuk tak sopan sosok yang masih menjulang di hadapannya.

"Sasuke."

"Ya itu, kenapa kau bisa ditempatku?! jangan-jangan kau mau maling ya?! Mal.." Naruto akan berteriak maling sebelum sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya erat, bahkan sosk itu juga menutupi jalur pernafasannya.

Sadar orang dalam dekapannya sudah akan mati kehilangan nafas, sosok itu melepas dekapannya dengan ancaman pada Naruto agar tak berteriak pagi-pagi.

"Hah hah.. kau mau membunuhku yah?!"

"Kubilang jangan berteriak."

"Dari mana kau masuk!" Naruto berteriak, membuat Sasuke harus mengorek telinganya

"Tentu saja dari pintu," Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Tapi tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tak menguncinya, ceroboh sekali. Untung aku ini tak tertarik dengan barang-barangmu."

"Brengsek kau! Untuk apa kau kesini dan kenapa kau berpakaian rapi sekali?" Kayanya Naruto emang perlu disiram air, belum bangun tu bocah.

Sasuke menonyor Naruto "Kau bodoh atau apa. Tentu saja aku mau kerja, dan kau membuat kita terlambat."

"Hieeee.. Aku kesiangan."

Oke. Tinggalkan Naruto yang tengah sibuk bersiap-siap. Sasuke saat ini tengahberada di dapur Naruto, megobrak-abrik lemari di dapur. Entah mencari apa.

"Oy dobe.. Kau tak punya makanan ya!" Sasuke agak berteriak, masih mengobrak-abrik dapur Naruto.

"Ada ramen di lemari dapur. Bisa kau seduhkan untukku.. Tolong.. " Untung kau pake nada tolong Nar, dan Sasuke setelah menemukan ramen instan mengambil dua lalu menyeduhnya. Sekali-kali sarapan ramen mungkin tak apa-apa.

Sasuke menunggu Naruto, sambil memakan ramennya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin jika ada Uchiha lain yang melihatnya memakan ramen dia akan langsung di tarik pulang dan di beri makanan yang layak. Naruto datang dengan pakaian yang belum rapi, bahkan dasinya belum dipasang dengan benar. Dia langsung duduk dihadapan Sasuke dan melahap ramennya dengan cepat.

"Pakailah pakaian yang benar dobe.. kau bisa dinilai jelek jika seperti itu." Sasuke memandang penampilan Naruto yang benar asal itu. Bagaimana mungkin orang macam ini bisa masuk ke perusahaan keluarganya. Wajahnya memang menarik tapi tidak dengan perilakunya dan penampilannya.

"Kau bilang kita telat." Naruto yang sudah selesai makan mulai merapikan penampilannya kembali, mengancingkan kemejaya dan memasang dasinya. Setelah rapi dia menyusul Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari apartemennya. Bisa dia lihat Sasuke sudah menaiki motornya.

"Dobe." Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang lelet sekali jalannya, tak tau ya sebentar lagi masuk jam kantor. "Cepat jalan atau kita akan terlambat."

"Sudah sana kau berangkat sendiri saja, aku bisa memakai sepedaku." Naruto menolak untuk berangkat bersama Sasuke, dia lebih memilih telat dari pada nyawanya yang jadi taruhan karena dia tau Sasuke pasti nanti akan mengebut.

"Kau akan semakin terlambat jika tak ikut denganku, ayo cepat." Sasuke tetap memaksa NAruto untuk ikut dengannya.

"Lagian siapa yang menyuruhmu menjemputku, aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Naruto masih tak berjalan dari tempatnya, mengabaikan Sasuke disana yang sudah pada batas kesabaran

"Tentu saja karena aku partner yang baik, kita bisa mendapatkan nilai A jika kita kompak." Alasan Sasuke ini mah..

"Tapi tidak dengan datang keartemenku, masuk seenaknya dan membangunkanku.. Aku bisa bangun sendiri dan apa-apaan caramu membangunkanku tadi.. Tidak lucu." Naruto terus berceloteh tak memperhatikan bahwa Sasuke sudah turun dari motornnya dan mengampirinya. "Kau itu jika bukan teman kerjaku sudah ku buang kau ke sungai, baru kenal sudah membuatku sebal. Dasar menyebalkan."

"Banyak omong." Tanpa persetujuan dari Naruto, Sasuke mengangkat Naruto ala karung beras membawanya menuju motornya dan langsung mendudukan disana. "Diam dan jangan banyak bicara." Ucap Sasuke mengintimidasi, membuat nyali Naruto menciut.

Sasuke sudah menyalakan mesin motornya tapi masih belum juga melajukannya. Menunggu Naruto berpegangan padanya.

"Kau mau jatuh ya.. cepat pegangan."

"Aku tak akan jatuh, sudah jalan saja. Nanti katamu akan telat jika tak bergegas kita akan telat." Naruto terus mencibir, tak mau berpegangan.

"Oke.. Jika jatuh jangan berteriak." Sasuke langsung menancap gas dan mau tak mau membuat Naruto berterik kencang setelah itu memeluk pinggang Sasuke sangat erat.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto tiba tepat waktu, mereka menaiki lift. Ruang kerja mereka di lantai 11. Didalam lift pun Sasuke masih sibuk menggoda Naruto, tapi kegiatan itu berhenti saat ada orang lain yang masuk. Naruto tak begitu memperhatikan orang yang ikut masuk ke dalam lift, dia asik berbalas pesan dengan temannya sekarang. Mereka keluar begitu pintu lift terbuka dan berjalan menuju ruangan tempat mereka bekerja.

Drrt drrtt

Sasuke merasakan sakunya bergetar, dia berhenti sebentar membuat Naruto juga berhenti. Membuka pesan yang masuk, ternyata dari baka Anikinya yang meng smsnya untuk segera keruangannya. Sasuke memasukkan handpone nya ke sakunya kembali lalu memandang Naruto. "Kau duluan.. aku ada urusan penting."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya, mana dia peduli Sasuke mau pergi kemana bukan urusannya juga.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki lift kembali dan kali ini menekan tombol tempat teratas gedung ini. Setelah keluar Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju ruang direktur utama dan langsung masuk tanpa persetujuan siapapun.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku." Ucap sasuke ketus pada seorang yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Ototou.. Aku akan mengirimmu ke Amerika."

"Apa!"

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Agak ragu aku post yang ini. Semoga tak mengecewakan kalian dan maaf menunggu lama**

 **Mohon saran dan kritikannya flame juga gak papa lah**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **RnR**


End file.
